


Hot Chocolate

by Crazyfangirl14 (orphan_account)



Series: Self-Indulgent Porn [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cum-Drinking, M/M, Nook, cum, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Crazyfangirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired wholly by Homestuck Sexcanon #8075</p>
<p>Summoner tricks Signless into drinking his jizz, by making him think it's hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

You hadn't been intending on doing anything even mildly inappropriate to Kankri when he arrived. But then he _did_ arrive, wearing those gogsdamned leggings and a fluffy red sweater that you assume either Dolorosa, Porrim or Kanaya made for him.

You hated how there was two of all of you and your friends now, so you had to call the ones your age by their 'titles'. Such as you were the Summoner, not Rufioh. And he was the Signless, not Kankri. But you were gonna call him Kankri anyways because fuck you.

Anyways, _Kankri_ looked almost identical to the younger version of himself when it came to his face. Maybe it was just the fact that you had been around him enough to see it, but the rounded cheeks, the button nose, and wide, expressive eyes. But your Kankri had a much deeper voice, as well as a nice shadow of stubble on his more angular jaw. Also, while the other Kankri was soft and pear-shaped, with wide hips and slender shoulders, your Kankri was set with a stocky, but very firm build.

Anyways, after effectively changing the subject, you jump back on your original train of thought.

You honestly _had not_ been planning _anything_ for when Kankri arrived. But then he did, and you got such a boner.

It wasn't fair for someone his age to be so damned cute! All bundled up in his new sweater, turtleneck pulled up over his mouth, just his eyes, red nose, and the tips of his red ears peeking out of the top. He had pulled it down to greet you and you had almost had to clamp your legs together to stop from having an 'embarrassing boners' moment.

And, after inviting him in, getting him settled in your livingblock, pacifying him with a little bit of small talk and then you start the movie you had invited him over to watch in the first place.

It was the holiday season on earth and Roxy Lalonde had convinced you to invite someone over and celebrate Christmas with them because twelfth Perigee's day wasn't something they did on earth. Obviously the person you chose to invite was Kankri. He was kind of an idol of yours, and you were very glad that you were close friends with him.

However, as you sat next to him on the couch, fighting back the urge to ravish him, you were kind of wishing you weren't so close. From the view you had you could watch him as he watched the movie. His profile was lovely, all smooth angles and gentle curves, the soft curls of his black hair twisting unpredictably down in his bright red eyes, giving you a deep urge to brush them away.

The tip of your bulge peeking out of your sheath was the last straw and you absconded to the kitchen with the excuse of 'getting you both some beverages'. In truth you needed to hide your now fully-unsheathed bulge from Kankri. Had he always affected you like this? Were you just horny? No. It was... It was the first time you had been alone since you realized that you had flushed feelings for him. That explained it.

You sighed quietly in relief, at least you hadn't entered an unexpected heat or anything. But,... you still had a wiggly straining at the front of your pants. And you were getting an awful idea.

You honestly had only the purest of intentions when you invited Kankri over, but now...? They were anything but. You undid your jeans and released a small sigh of relief when your bulge slid out easily. Yes, you were going commando. No, you didn't care if readers thought you were a slut, you were too busy stroking yourself with one hand and grabbing a coffee mug with the other.

You didn't know if you would be able to fool Kan, but you sure as hell were going to try. And, what if he actually drank it? The mental image was an easy thing to get off too and it was only a few minutes before you were spilling your hot, brown cum into the cup, filling it to the top and then you directed the last of it into a towel you wrapped around the end of your bulge.

When you were finished, you took a few more minutes to stop yourself from shaking, discard the towel, get yourself cleaned up and put back together, and then you brought the cup back out to Kankri.

The redblood looked calm, and completely absorbed in the movie, his red eyes fixed on the tv, until you waved a hand in his face.

He looked up at you with a small smile and big, shiny eyes. You almost felt bad as you handed him the cup. "Hot chocolate." you mumbled, taking your seat next to him, though you did casually sit a little more facing Kankri than the TV.

He took the cup with a kind smile and a thank you. Your lip hated you for how hard you bit it right when he dipped the tip of his tongue inside first to check the temperature. The fat little appendage slipped out, dipped inside, and then slipped right back between those plush lips where it belonged.

You watched raptly as he took a sip. He seemed to ponder on it for a moment before smiling and swallowing, and then taking a much larger drink of it, accidentally spilling a little out of the corner of the cup. That little spill dribbled down from the side of his mouth and down his chin, the sight making your problem return tenfold. Fuck, why wasn't he questioning it?!

He pulled the cup away from his mouth and there was still brown smeared on his smiling lips, but he _licked it away_. You were back at square one, trying to hide a wiggly from Kankri as you say with him on your couch.

"This is delicious!" _Oh fuck._ "It's warm and... Thick I guess? But it's nice." 

Your bloodpusher was hammering and your hands were clenched tightly on your knees as he looked at you, his eyes were wide and completely unsuspecting, totally innocent and you felt like a total heel.

Until he pushed the cup in to your hands and it was _completely empty_. "Can I have some more please?" He asked, his cheeks flushing pleasantly when he seemed to deem himself forward and backtracked a little bit. "If you wouldn't mind, of course."

Now you had a problem. Because you were either gonna have to sneak off to the kitchen to "refill" his cup, but it would take considerably longer this time with just having came, and you figured that Kankri would suspect something eventually. 

Or maybe... You could just give it to him? You know he endorsed free love on old Alternia and was no stranger to having sexual relations outside of what was 'quadrant-proper' to show he truly believed that. Would he be opposed to doing... Anything with you?

"Are you sure you want more?" You asked, a horrible blush spreading across your face.

He seemed to backtracking now, eyes downcast and blushing himself. "I don't mean to impose, I apologize." He murmured, his words making you panic.

"Suck my bulge." 

Well, that hadn't been what you meant to say. You were going to say something like _It's okay, Kan, let me go jizz in a cup for you._ But nope. Your mouth decided to say something unbelievably stupid and you were surely never going to see him again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Wait, what?

Oh fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck, he was off of the couch, kneeling between your legs, pushing them apart and getting down to business on your pants. 

No! Stupid body, you're supposed to be apologizing to Kankri, not lifting your hips up so he can pull your pants off, and, and, and, and.... And your think pan just broke.

Your pan literally short-circuited at the sight and the _feel_ of his mouth taking you in, _sucking_ you down like he was made to take your bulge. It was quite possibly the hottest thing you had ever encountered in your entire life, and you had seen things that would make a chastity belt pop a boner.

_Like that one time you accidentally walked in on Porrim when she was changing her clothes._

Though, Porrim's fantastic boobs had nothing in your flushcrush's lips wrapped around your bulge. Why the hell was he doing this??

_Because you told him to._

That's enough talking to myself, you decide. You've got more important things to focus on, like how Kankri's fingers were brushing teasingly over the wet slit of your nook. _Fuck._

"Oh gog, Kanny," you gasped, unable to stop yourself as your fingers tangled in his thick hair. "Fuck, you're so good, where did you even learn to do this?"

The redblood rolled his eyes and snorted out a laugh around your bulge. He pulled off of it, a string of brown dripping from his lower lip. "You're not the first one to give me a cup of "hot chocolate"," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at you. 

His words made your stomach drop out and your whole face turn dark with your color. "You knew?" You squeaked, partially from humiliation, and partially because he hose that moment to push one of his fingers inside of your nook.

"Oh please, Rufioh," he sighed. "I'm not a wriggler, I know what cum looks like." He said, talking like he wasn't fingering you as you both conversed. "And, I also know what it takes like."

"But you still drank it." You mumbled, clasping your hands together in your lap, trying to cover your bulge. You had long since removed them from his hair.

"So?"

"So,.. Why?"

He gave you a funny look and started laughing, holding his clean palm over his mouth. "I guess because I thought it tasted good."

You didn't want to admit how much hearing him say that was affecting you, but your nook clenching on him must've given him the hint because he was smirking at you like the cat who cornered a canary, and you felt like you were about to be devoured.

"Oh really?" Is all you can manage. Which is okay, because after that his mouth is meshing against yours and you're completely occupied with his tongue delving into your mouth and his hand moving all over your body. 

You kissed him back with all the passion of were feeling at them moment, not even caring to hide the way your whole being just ached for him. And though you had just done something completely juvenile and childish, he still seemed to find it amusing and he still was kissing you. So you must not have pissed him off. 

"I think we both know where his goes next." He said, pulling away from you and sitting back on his heels. He drug his sweater up over his head and let it fall in a pile on the floor, leaving him only in his righteous leggings, and damnit, how did he wear those pants so high up and still have it look like one of the secrets that Victoria would kill to know. 

And, oh... Oh there's a zipper. And, there it goes,... Down, down, down, and fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck, his bulge was beautiful. And, wow, he was just so fucking hot, how did you ever get so lucky as to have him as a pailing partner?

"I hope you didn't think that you were going to be on top in this situation." Signless said, standing up to kick his clothes of and coincidentally shoving his bulge in your face. You couldn't resist licking it, tasting the sweetness of his candy red fluids.

"I'm fine down here, doll." You said, smiling up at him, relaxing a little bit, eyes softening as he knelt down between your spread thighs and situated you two to where he was standing between them and you were sitting there with your ass almost hanging off of he couch. He wasted no time in stripping your pants completely and feeding his bulge into your nook.

You gasped, but your tongue, clenched your eyes shut, and just reveled in the feeling of being filled up by the handsome troll. He wasn't especially long, but holy fuck was his bulge fat, it stretched you out until you though you might burst from it. But it was so good, and you made no secret that you thought that, crying out his name and mumbling pleading praises as he grabbed your legs up over his shoulders and fucked you harder than you'd ever been fucked in your life. 

Even that one time with GHB didn't compare to this. This was "you'll be limping for a month" kind of rough, and you could t stop screaming at him to go harder.

When he finished inside of you, you were boneless, drooling, and limp against the couch, having been fucked through at least three orgasms, possibly more, and your body was a puddled mess of satisfied troll. 

When he finally pulled out, your belly was domed a little bit and his liquid mixed with yours immediately began drooling out, a steady trickle of brown-ish red out of your fucked-raw nook. 

"You are such a pitiable little creature." He purred, looking down at you fondly. 

You smiled, or attempted to at least, you weren't quite in your right mind just then, which is what you blame for throwing your arms up at him and saying "love me, Kankri." Before promptly passing out. 

You woke up the next morning alone in bed, a note lying on your bedside table that said in simple handwriting _I expect a proper flushed proposal and a clean and awake matesprit when I come over at 3:00._

You laughed quietly at the note, smiling as you headed off to the shower. It hasn't went as you had planned, but you would never regret jizzing in his cup.


End file.
